


Un Pasado, Un Presente

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MeOdiaAO3, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: El ayer es historia.El mañana es un misterio.Pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama PRESENTE.Fanfic 100% Steve x Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steebe del grupo Multiverse Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steebe+del+grupo+Multiverse+Stony).



> Es un regalo de parte de una actividad realizada por el grupo Multiverse Stony, de verdad espero le guste a mi querida Caramel. Espero te guste fue con todo mi cariño.

-Creo que sería un buen detalle- dijo el rubio

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?... Podría pagar a alguien y que venga a arreglar todo- decía en forma de berrinche y casi con puchero en la cara, el castaño.

-Vamos Tony, tu dijiste que sería divertido hacerlo en pareja- comento muy emocionado Steve, en lo que tomaba algunas cajas de adornos y ver de qué tipo eran.

-Y exactamente se me ocurren otras cosas más divertidas para hacer en pareja- seguía insistiendo Tony mientras se iba acercando al rubio para rodearle el cuello y hacer más convincente su berrinche.

Steve al sentir al castaño cerca, hizo que sonriera  haciendo que colocara sus manos sobre las de Tony - será nuestra primera navidad juntos y quiero sea especial- Se volteo y le rodeo la cintura dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

Al sentir los labios del rubio entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello de Steve - de acuerdo vamos a decorar- Comento dándole un beso esquimal.

 

La labor de decorar un pent-house con motivos navideños no debía ser tan difícil se imaginó el castaño, claro teniendo en cuenta que el jamás en toda su vida lo había hecho y Steve, bueno él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de festejar una; con árbol ya armado empezaron a colocar las esferas y adornos en el interior de la vivienda, claro todo bajo la perfección Stark obviamente, que más que ayudar solo daba órdenes de donde debía poner más adornos ,como colocar las luces hasta porque debería llevar más rojo y dorado el árbol.

 

Una vez terminado el tan laborioso y complicado decorado navideño (palabras y exageración de Tony) llego el esperado encendido de la decoración. Steve veía todo tan maravillado que lo único que podía tener marcado en la cara era una enorme sonrisa, y es que motivos tenía demasiados como lo eran sus primeras veces; por primera vez podía disfrutar de una navidad sin la necesidad del frio, la escases económica o de comida, por primera vez decoraba un árbol navideño, pero sobre todo, por primera vez tenía una pareja con la cual pasar la fecha.

 

-Tengo ideas más satisfactorias para sudar que hacer todo este show cariño- ironizo Tony rompiendo el silencio tan armonioso que se construyó- pero si tengo que hacer todo este rudo trabajo para que pongas la sonrisa que tienes ahorita y que haga que quiera tirarte a ese tan cómodo y nada despreciable sillón y comerte a besos (y hasta más); créeme, puedo pasarlo todos los años- finalizo el castano con voz ronca y una mirada sugestiva volteando a ver provocativamente el cuerpo de Steve.

Las palabras de Tony solo hicieron que Steve soltara una ligera carcajada y dejara de ver el arbol que tan mágicamente lo estaba hipnotizando en sus pensamientos y recuerdos; volteo hacia el castaño con los brazos en la cintura  -Y no sé qué te detiene amor, o necesitas invitacion-termino diciendo con una sonrisa que solo dedicada a Tony.

Tony al oir esas palabras de su pareja solo provoco que se mordiera el labio inferior y soltara un suspiro casi gemido- aw carino ya no te juntes conmigo me estoy robando toda tu inocencia que durante todo un siglo permaneció intacta-comento con burla

 

Steve atrajo con un brazo a Tony acercándolo a su cuerpo formando uniendo sus pechos haciendo que chocaran, una mano la dejo en la espalda baja de su pareja y con la otra empezó a acariciar un castado de su cuerpo comenzando en la cintura y bajando provocativa e insinuantemente hasta una de las nalgas  para estrujarla y manosearla, mientras su boca se entretenía besando su cuello y acercándose a su oído menciono –no ha pasado un siglo desde que nací Tony, y me parece un precio justo el que tú te quedes mi supuesta inocencia mientras yo me robo toda tu desvergüenza e perversión- terminado de decir eso agarro a Tony de sus nalgas y lo elevo provocando que este enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas en la cintura del rubio iniciando un por demás delicioso beso. Con pasos firmes y sin detenerse se dirigieron a la habitación de la pareja a terminar lo que las palabras de Tony iniciaron.

 

 

_La guerra seguía su transcurso, en Estados Unidos y el mundo empezó a crecer una depresión tanto emocional como económica. Muchos hombres que no estaban en guerra, y que no tenían un trabajo estable se veían en la necesidad  de hasta en ocasiones mendigar un poco de comida para llevar a casa y a sus familiares, muchas personas ofrecían sus servicios de mano de obra mal pagada por tal de tener un mísero sustento día a día. Las madres solteras o viudas que se quedaban a superar lo que la guerra traía como consecuencia, ejercían el papel del proveedor de comida en las casas, no les daba abasto en tiempo y dinero para poder llevar una decente celebración decembrina como lo harían las personas de mejor posición social, donde lo único emblemático que podían ofrecer a sus hijos era que colocaran sus medias o calcetines en los barandales de las escaleras o en las chimeneas de las casas de quien tuvieran una; para dejarles en estas un presente sencillo o una carta con los mejores deseos añorando un mejor futuro. Steve fue de ese tipo de familia, donde a la llegada de estas fechas no podía encontrar en su casa o en las casas cercanas a la suya, las altas decoraciones como lograba ver en los anuncios de televisión o en las calles comerciales a las que le gustaba visitar para no sentir tan distante la fecha a como era su realidad. En su hogar solo había una muy por demás sencilla cena para dos personas y las medias de él y su madre en el final del barandal con unas cartas, no adornos ni colores llamativos, solo la marca de lo que una humilde casa podía ofrecer._

 

Todavía envueltos en las sabanas de la cama que compartían, Steve le relato como había sido su experiencia de cuando era aún un enclenque muchacho de Brooklyn. Tony solo se había quedado quieto sobre el aun desnudo pecho de Steve escuchando lo que su pareja muy nostálgicamente le relataba de cómo fue su pasado. Ahora entendía le necedad de Steve por querer arreglar juntos el árbol de su pent-house.

 

-Ok cariño momento de dejar la melancolía para otro momento no quieres verme llorar ¿o sí?-comento de forma infantil Tony para que Steve olvidara por un momento su pasado.-tenemos regalos que conseguir.

 

Steve escuchando los reclamos infantiles de Tony solo hacían que se sintiera aliviado de que él fuera su pareja- claro Tony,  sobre todo porque tú personalmente vas a ir a conseguirlos- dijo sarcástico.

 

-Buen punto… tal vez si sea buena idea el que vaya en persona a conseguirlos y así les dejaría un regalo marca Stark como corresponde- le respondió presumidamente.

 

-Y lo de la marca será en magnitud o en preocupación -  Steve de solo imaginar que el propio Tony fuera quien elegiría los regalos de los amigos se le ponía la piel de gallina, y no, no es que Tony no se midiera en comprar algo si no que cada cosa que compraba era para que a una persona le diera dolor de cabeza o quisiera votárselo en la cara y claro, la preocupación estaba latente.

 

-O vamos cap no seas anticuado será divertido - Y claro que sería divertido ya tenía unas cuantas cosas en mente, como el regalo para esa chismosa araña, para legolas, ah su querido hermano de ciencia, si hasta para el pirata tenía pensado regalarle algo, uy ni cómo olvidar lo que tenía pensado para Steve ya hasta se imaginaba los gestos que pondría. Se levantó rápidamente sobre sus codos aun sobre el pecho del rubio soltándose de los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura- de acuerdo amor tu y yo tendremos una noche de compras-

 

El entusiasmo de su castaño solo provocó que Steve se contagiara y aceptara la idea no muy conforme cabe destacar pero todo con tal de hacer feliz a Tony - si amor vamos - dijo aun no muy convencido.

 

 

_De música de fondo en cierta mansión se lograba escuchar los sonidos populares de la fiesta más conocida a nivel mundial, tan inmensa y decorada en su totalidad con adornos navideños; y en un sillón cercano a un ventanal se encontraba un niño de 8 años viendo hacia afuera a la espera de que alguno de sus padres hiciera acto de presencia para festejar juntos, pero por más que el pedía a los dioses habidos y por haber, a Jarvis y hasta a su peluche que siempre cargaba del capitán américa,  que llegaran pero no pasaba nada por más que su fiel corazón lo pidiera. En la noche de navidad parte de la servidumbre de esa mansión ya tenía en su vestimenta ciertos adornos navideños y entonaban  muy alegremente los ya clásicos villancicos; se acomodaron cerca al niño que se encontraba en el centro del comedor familiar con la cena navideña que se  sirve en esas fechas mientras otra mucama y Jarvis se  acercaron con regalo y tarta navideña al lugar del infante. Tony abrió la caja y vio un súper regalo, tal vez el que alguna llego a pedir cuando tenía 5 o 6 año, por lo menos un punto debía darles esta vez a sus padres por recordar algo de él. Junto al regalo venia una tarjeta que llevaba  un mensaje "lo sentimos Tony pero mamá y papá debían estar en otro lugar, lo sentimos mucho, te prometemos que el otro año la pasaremos juntos”, y con eso les quitaba el punto que habían ganado, agarro con sus dos manos la tarjeta y volteo a ver a Jarvis - ¿podría cenar en mi cuarto?-_

_-Por supuesto señorito algo más que desee- le dijo dedicándole la sonrisa más cálida que tenía en su repertorio y que ese niño mimado hacia que floreciera en automático._

_-¿Puedes cenar conmigo?- le dijo con los ojos acuosos a punto de empezar a llorar como le dictaba su dañado corazón pero que se negaba a hacer como todo un Stark que su padre con orgullo le decía no debía hacer._

_-Desde luego señorito y llevare chocolate con bombones para después de cenar- añadió viendo como Tony se bajaba de la silla y se abrazaba a él enterrando su cara en la cintura  consecuencia de su estatura, empezando a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Jarvis solo acariciaba la cabecita intentando darle el confort que merecía un niño que no debe estar solo en esas fechas._

 

-J siempre fue mi mejor amigo cuando fui niño,  mis recuerdos en estas fechas no se difieren a lo que te conté, cuando entre al internado veía mucho menos a mis padres, de Howard no me sorprendía diga jamás tuvo tiempo para su hijo pero María era una mujer que dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a mí, lo que no le perdonaba es que no tuviera autoridad para decirle no a mi padre para que lo acompañara a todo evento y reunión que el tuviera, dejándome como siempre a deriva de sus vidas- término su relato Tony.

 

Después de expresarle a todo SHIELD, vengadores y personal de industrias Stark de la fiesta navideña que se realizaría en la torre. Solicito a su  tan adorada querida y muy muy por demás estresada presidenta de su (si suya porque eso decían las firmas, acciones y sobre todo el titulo) empresa que organizara la mejor fiesta navideña que se hubiera dado. Debía agradecer que su amiga se merecía el mejor regalo de navidad de todos y lo más seguro eso le costaría una gran cantidad de dinero por tan pequeño favor  de organizar tan dichosa fiesta; con todas las ocupaciones que debía tener Pepper y los mil y un regaños que le grito, se tomó el tiempo para hacer el pedido.

 

Pero como iba diciendo, después de decir lo de la fiesta y mandar a Pepper a hacer las cosas, estaba descansando de tanto gritos e histeria de su CEO favorita en la terraza del pent-house tomando una copa de licor, fue así como lo encontró Steve cuando llego a casa decidido a llegar a su lado para  abrazarle desde la espalda y rodeando su cintura dejando a un lado el vaso de whiskey, recargándose después en su hombre y Tony en su pecho. Después de un rato en silencio fue que le pregunto cómo había sido en su época esas fechas, fue así que Tony comenzó su tan emotivo relato infantil navideño.

 

Steve de manera consoladora apretó a Tony más fuerte hacía  el, dándole un masaje discreto en el vientre y besos en su hombro y cuello.

 

-De seguro eras un niño encantador- comento de manera graciosa para romper ese ambiente que les empezaba a rodear.

 

Tony al escuchar eso soltó un suspiro y relajo los hombros, inclino más el cuello para que Steve tuviera más acceso - de seguro te hubieras vuelto un pedófilo si me hubieses llegado a ver, encantador era poco a como era, es más a como soy aún- agregó con todo su ego Stark marcado.

 

Steve solo sonrió al ver que su pareja había pasado ya la melancolía de sus recuerdos - y entonces no seríamos pareja, así que me encanta haberte conocido ahora- lo siguió besando solo que ahora subiendo los besos a las mejillas y comisura de los labios del castaño– Y cómo va lo de la fiesta – agrego mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de su pareja.

 

-Ok, teniendo en cuenta que Pepper se hará de un regalo millonario por realizar eventos que no están ni siquiera destinados a algo de relevancia y en actividades que a ella ya no le corresponde hacer (a palabras de ella) y que veo necesita o un día de spa o masajes restauradores para su estresada vida, yo diría que será una estupenda fiesta, como todo lo que lleva mi nombre- menciono muy soberbiamente Tony.

 

Steve resoplo viendo el carácter caprichoso y presumido de su pareja- y no va siendo hora de que te empieces a arreglar- pregunto viendo el atardecer que empezaban a reflejar los edificios aledaños a la torre.

 

Bueno cariño tampoco soy una mujer para que me digas que desde ahora empiece a ver mi atuendo, que desde antes ya había anticipado y preparado en la recamará- respondió Tony dándose vuelta para rodear el cuello de Steve y dar unos besos en su boca aun sintiendo los estragos de recordar su infancia.

 

Steve empezó a besar a Tony lo más tierno y cariñosamente que su ser podía expresar, sabía perfectamente que Tony no sabe olvidar rápidamente las cosas o recuerdos que le dejan una marca en su alma, y que aunque siempre aparenta estar alegre en el fondo se siente mal- Entonces creo que también debo checar que me pondré para no verme mal en tu magnifica fiesta- comento al momento de dejar de besar a Tony y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y sin soltar el abrazo que compartían.

 

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a recorrer lentamente con la mirada el atlético y bien formado cuerpo de su pareja- Steve de verdad,  con tu cuerpo y cara no es necesario buscar algo que armonice con la fiesta, por mi quédate vestido con lo más feo que encuentres en tu guardarropa para que ninguna persona se acerque a coquetearte- agrego Tony muy feliz como todo un niño caprichoso.

 

Steve solo sonrió y con cara de seriedad mal dirigida comento- claro amor me visto como quieras si tú decides no tomar ni una gota de licor- termino de decir con una sonrisa demasiado fingida y sarcástica.

 

-Claro tú te pones feo y yo me mantengo sobrio, que tan difícil puede ser- Steve obviamente no tenía idea de que Tony si se proponía algo lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

 

Por supuesto que fue demasiado difícil, ni bien mencionaron que los asistentes que invitaron llegaron  casi en su totalidad a la torre; Tony hizo acto de presencia agarrando una copa de licor de un mesero que pasaba a su lado haciendo que su  primera copa brindará con directivos de industrias Stark, segunda copa agradeció a Pepper su total disponibilidad para realizar tan magnifica fiesta. Momento de cuando Steve volteo a ver dónde se encontraba su pareja, después de dejarla para que charlara con personal y directivos de las diferencias dependencias a las que invito y que empezaban a dialogar sobre temas que el en verdad se esforzaba por entender pero que de tecnología nada más no le daba una; lo encontró en una situación demasiado comprometedora, y no es que Tony le fuera infiel, pero ver como tres mujeres con vestimenta excesivamente provocativa se le colgaran de los brazos y una hasta tenía el descaro de tocar su pierna agregando la  condición de ebriedad de Tony y no, no estaba borracho ebrio completamente solo demasiado feliz como diferenciar de cuando una persona se le acercaba a charlar amenamente a cuando estaban en esa situación exactamente.

 

Steve aspiro todo el aire que pudo hasta que sintió que el pecho le dolía y con pasos seguros y firmes se fue acercando a su pareja, al estar cerca ya de él fue que pudo tonar que una de las mujeres ya estaba robando espacio personal de Tony del que Steve le permita a cualquiera- Tony ya veo que no pudiste no tomar- comento con una voz un poco molesta viendo que las mujeres al observarlo llegar empezaron a devorarlo con una mirada nada discreta.

 

Tony volteo al escuchar la voz de su pareja y muy alegremente se levantó del sillón en que cómodamente se hallaba sentado- Steve donde te habías metido, te estaba buscando pero al encontrarte decidí sentarme a esperar un rato hasta que estas amables señoritas se ofrecieron a hacerme compañía-

 

Bien, eso ya empezaba a molestar a Steve, no por Tony insistía en confiar en su fidelidad, pero es que esas mujeres cada vez le ponían los nervios de punta de solo ver como devoraban con la mirada el atractivo trasero de su pareja, decidió poner un límite- Tony acompáñame necesito decirte algo en privado- y sin esperar respuesta agarro del brazo a Tony y lo llevo hasta el elevador de uso exclusivo que tenía el dueño de esa torre, pidió a Jarvis que detuviera el elevador y que si alguien los necesitará dijera no estaban disponibles- Se puede saber que intentabas hacer poniéndome en el estado que estoy- le dijo a un sorprendido Tony, y empujándolo a una de las paredes del elevador colocando sus manos en la espalda reteniéndolo en un posesivo abrazo..

 

-Ponerte celoso es seguro que no era mi idea principal- comento Tony pegándose al cuerpo de Steve, subiendo sus brazos al cuello de este- te he dicho que me excita demasiado verte tan posesivo- se pasó la lengua por los labios e inició a incitar a Steve con un movimiento que hacían chocar ciertas partes que empezaban a despertarse.

Como respuesta sintió cómo su espalda se estrellaba contra la fría pared del elevador, causando un intenso placer dentro de él. Las manos que antes estaban en su espalda bajaron hasta la curva de sus nalgas enfundadas en el costoso y apretado pantalón que conformaba su traje, fueron acariciadas y estrujadas deliciosamente sin demora.

 

Con delicadeza fue levantado y sus piernas instantáneamente rodearon el cuerpo de su pareja en sincronía. La boca que antes le estaba reclamando celosamente sus actos, no le daba tregua a su alocado corazón, besándolo tan enloquecedoramente y posteriormente bajando a su cuello, besando cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Sus propias manos empezaban desvestir a su pareja desfajando la camisa azul de la parte trasera de los pantalones caqui de su acompañante. Hasta que el pudor y vergüenza de Steve le hizo reflexionar del lugar en donde se encontraban se separó de su pareja teniendo la respiración agitada y con un cordón de saliva aun uniendo sus bocas- Creo aquí no es el lugar indicado Tony,  aunque me muero de ganas por terminar lo que empezaste de verdad no es prudente hacerlo en este lugar- comento mientras intentaba tranquilizar su palpitante corazón y las enormes ganas por desnudar a Tony.

 

Tony se alejó del cuello de Steve y se recargo en la pared del elevador, cuando su respiración se calmó un poco y pudo entablar una decente conversación comentó- Claro, cuando te lo ordene espera por tu regalo de navidad en la recama- poco a poco se fue bajando de los brazos que le sostenían hasta poder lograr tocar el piso, fue que él y Steve recompusieron sus ropas ordenando su cabello para intentar volver y aparentar estar  normal hasta que terminara la dichosa fiesta.

 

-Capitán Rogers el señor Stark lo espera en la recámara principal- Se escuchó la voz robótica de Jarvis en la sala del pent-house. Steve se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaban la habitación a espera de que Tony tuviera listo su tan “perfecto regalo de navidad”, cuando le dije que esperará y su motivo le causo algo de gracia pues los regalos se acostumbran a abrirlos en la mañana del 25 de diciembre no en la madrugada después de que una fiesta se termine. Así que cuando escucho a Jarvis avisándole que ya podía ir, agradeció y se encamino a la recámara que compartía con Tony. Sin palabras y con la garganta seca fue el resultado de ver su sorprendente regalo; y es que ver a Tony con un muy diminuto traje santa pegado al cuerpo donde se podía apreciar lo muy tonificadas que tenía las piernas y por lo corto del traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación sobre la vista tan maravillosa que tenía de lastan magnificas y deliciosas nalgas. Dios que si Tony quería que sufriera un paro cardiaco lo estaba logrando porque su pobre corazón no iba aguantar tanto martilleo que estaba efectuando.

 

Tony se sabía seductor,  por eso en cuanto vio entrar al rubio a la recámara se posiciono en el centro de la cama y semi acostado mostrando su trasero y piernas en su máximo esplendor y descansando en un par de almohadas alzo una mano tocando su pecho- te iba a preguntar si te gustaba tu regalo, pero tu cara me confirma mi pregunta- apoyó una mano en la cama para poder incorporarse un poco y tener mejor visión de Steve que seguía estático en su lugar- me esperaba tus gestos pero no tus acciones amor, en verdad pensaba que ibas a tirarte sobre mí y si literalmente-.

 

-En mi defensa un hombre de mis tiempos no espera que lo reciba así su pareja y menos con ese conjunto… ¿es de mujer?- pregunto con un poco de picardía al ver la cara malhumorada que empezaba a poner Tony.

 

-Si claro, soy hombre que gusta de otro más no un travesti cariño, y un hombre de tus tiempo estaría en un panteón o un hospital para  personas de tercera edad no esperando una noche de sexo- finalizo el castaño queriéndose burlar de su pareja.

 

-¿Ese será mi regalo?- intento no querer iniciar otra típica y tonta pelea por las burlas que siempre le daba Tony sobre su edad.- Pregunto porque en serio tengo ganas de desenvolverlo y empezar a disfrutar- Dijo con una por demás exagerada tierna e infantil mirada.

 

Tony sonrió al ver las expresiones y ansiedad marcadas en Steve, solo le daban ganas de comérselo a besos- por supuesto este es tu regalo y puedes disponer de el en cuanto cumplas con un pequeño e insignificante capricho y fantasía mía- comento Tony con mirada traviesa que solo le indicaban a Steve algo degenerado y sin vergüenza que debía realizar.

 

-Ok, que desea el omnipotente señor Stark – dijo el rubio mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

 

-Es algo muy sencillo, solo ve al baño y colócate el traje que está ahí- con un poco de desconfianza por las insólitas ideas que lograba tener Tony, llego al baño y al entrar y ver cuál era el conjunto de ropa que debía usar solo le causo una ligera carcajada para empezar a cambiarse.

 

El ver a Steve con ese traje siempre lograba lo que en esos mismos instantes estaba provocando en el fluido de su sangre y su agitación, y no era para menos porque en serio que le fascinaba verlo con el traje de capitán América y más con los tonos oscuros que utilizaba cuando hacía misiones para SHIELD, y no los típicos colores patrióticos de siempre- sabes cariño, me encanta que cumplas una de mis fantasías sexuales favoritas, verte con ese traje debe ser penalizado porque en serio provocas una dura erección, no sé cómo tus enemigos logran concentrarse-.

 

-Tal vez porque piensan en acabar con mi vida antes de ver mi cuerpo enfundado en este traje- ironizo Steve viendo como las ansias de Tony crecían cada que él se iba acercando a la cama- Creo va siendo hora de desenvolver mi regalo- susurró contra la oreja  contraria cuando por fin estuvo encima del cuerpo de Tony.

 

-Todo tuyo cap, disfruta cuanto desees-

 

Steve sonrió bastante dispuesto a disfrutar tan bello regalo, hizo retroceder a Tony hasta acostarlo completamente en la cama, acorralándole entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios en un beso obsceno no tardando en deslizar la lengua en la cavidad contraria. Y como era incuestionable obtuvo la respuesta al instante, donde Tony jugueteaba con la lengua de su pareja mientras las manos empezaban la labor de recorrerse mutuamente. Ambos solo podían pensar en ellos, en su amor y el deseo que tenían por el otro, en iniciar un beso cuando lo finalizaban. Las manos cada vez daban caricias más atrevidas, **** empezando a masturbar a su pareja dejando los labios ajenos para saltar a diferentes partes del cuerpo contrario. Steve comenzó a desabrochar con fuerza la ropa de Tony mientras su lengua seguía en una fiera lucha con la del castaño.

 

\- Maldición- gruño el castaño.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Te lastime? - Preguntó en un suave jadeo Steve mientras se incorporaba para ver a la cara a Tony.

 

-Por supuesto que no cariño, pero mi querida fantasía deberá ser para otra ocasión, en serio necesito tenerte desnudo ya- insistió con impaciencia. No quería perder tiempo pero de verdad quería ver y sentir el cuerpo de su pareja.

 

-Te puedo cumplir ambas- dijo con voz neutra, sentándose en la cama para quitarse la parte superior del traje como las botas y guantes- con esto bastará- dijo para regresar al lugar donde estaba.

 

-Eres demasiado consentidor- sonrió con presunción al sentirse feliz de los tratos que siempre tenía Steve para é.

 

-Eres mi pareja y el ser a quien más amo, es mi deber… Ahhh… ohh, sí…

 

Steve jadeó al sentir como Tony comenzaba a frotarse contra él, haciendo que sus erectos miembros empezarán a tocarse por sobre la ropa del rubio. Las manos de Steve estrujaron con vehemencia el trasero del castaño para pegarlo más a  su cuerpo. Mientras Tony comenzaba a morderle el cuello y estrujar ahora sí, la delicia que tenía Steve por pectorales- Que rico- Tony se giró quedando encima del rubio, arremetió contra el cinturón y cremallera de su pareja, provocando más a Steve por la lentitud que lo hacía, mientras seguía restregándose con más animo sobre Steve. De verdad que adoraba ver tan erótica imagen, Tony era sensualidad pura, y le desesperaba que jugará así con sus necesidades.

 

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?- recostó de nuevo a Tony en la cama, llevó una mano a la erección que ya se veía marcada del castaño, notando como se removía notando que le gustaba. Se inclinó y tomo una porción de piel en la cara interna del muslo, succionando procurando dejar chupetones que él solo tenía derecho a ver mientras su mano seguía motivando a excitar más a Tony. Lo sintió removerse aún más empezando a escuchar jadeos más profundos cuando deslizo su lengua sobre la marca que acababa de realizar.

 

Estando a esa distancia deslizo la lengua del muslo pasando de la base a la punta del miembro de su pareja, provocándole temblores y sonoros jadeos; decidió meterse todo aquel erecto pene a su acuosa boca. Sintió la tensión en los muslos de Tony escuchando la respiración entrecortada que empezaba a marcarse más, levanto la mirada resplandeciente de lujuria total chocando con una mirada penetrante libidinosa que le dedicaba su pareja, decidido a darse mutuo y más placer bajo la boca acercándose al ano alzando ligeramente las caderas de Tony.

 

Al apreciar como Steve iba preparándolo con su boca lo hacía sentir incomodo pero debía admitir que aquella sensación le gustaba, instando a mover las caderas para que esa lengua se adentrará más. Se movía al compás de ese movimiento queriendo sentir mayor contacto. Movimiento que empezaban a tener al límite a Steve, su miembro ya pulsaba dolorosamente, debía penetrar a Tony ya.

 

-Ahh… Amor te necesito dentro ahora- gimió fuerte el castaño.

 

-No tienes que… pedirlo dos veces…

 

Regreso de nuevo al pene  de Tony para envolverlo dentro de su boca mientras él se masturbaba para tener más líquido pre seminal y poder entrar,  lo sintió endurecerse más, volverse inmenso en su garganta. Al sentirse listo para penetrar a Tony alzó la mirada para pedir acceso, viendo como Tony se mordía los labios por todos los sentimientos que Steve le estaba dando.

 

Se incorporó tomando con una mano su pene para dirigirlo a la entrada de Tony, poco a poco se fue adentrando haciéndola tan placentera que hizo soltar una exclamación de goce a su pareja. Se acercó al oído de este donde el castaño pudo escuchar los gemidos roncos que soltaba con cada embestida que le daba lenta pero precisa, sintió como le dejaba besos en su cuello y lamiendo el sudor que resbala por esos lugares.

 

Las embestidas que dedicaba Steve eran cada vez más certeras y potentes haciendo enloquecer a Tony, coloco una pierna sobre su hombro para tener mayor acceso, instintivamente las manos del castaño se dirigieron a las espalda del rubio comenzando a arañarlo debido a la excitación que sentía, estimulando más a Steve que sin salir de él pasó sus manos bajo la espalda de Tony cargándolo.

 

-Sujétate… bien…

 

-Ahh

 

Se levantó con Tony enroscado a él y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, queriendo repetir lo que no pudo terminar en el elevador,  haciendo que sintiera más profundas las embestidas. El ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado teniendo como prueba los gemidos que salían de ambos, con cuerpos sudorosos y besos que contenían mordidas succiones y demasiado traspaso de saliva de boca a boca.

 

Los besos se dirigieron al cuello del castaño dejando besos húmedos en la curvatura de este hasta los hombros y regresaba de nuevo para apoderarse de la boca ajena, sin dejar de embestir dando en el punto exacto para satisfacer en su totalidad a Tony.

 

Viendo la cara de Tony que pronto llegaría al clímax decidió regresar a la cama, sentándose en la orilla de la cama dejando al castaño encima de él indicándole que siguiera sin decir palabras. Tony entendiendo la orden  muda se acomodó sacando el pene de Steve y sentándose a horcajadas; se alzó para situar el pene del rubio en su entrada y se dejó caer de golpe, provocando que se auto penetrará con fuerza llegando aún más hondo, haciendo que Steve colocará sus manos sobre el trasero de su pareja estrujándolas a su antojo dando ayuda a  Tony para darle mayor impulso.

 

-¡Aahh! –gimieron audiblemente y con fuerza ambos.

 

El castaño se apoyó de los hombros del rubio para impulsarse comenzando a subir y bajar, sintiendo más intensa cada penetración. Los ojos no se separaban de la mirada ajena se devoraban las bocas y volvían a mirarse demostrando todo el amor que ambos sentían. Cada rose cada caricia dada, las dejaban marcadas en la mente y corazón de cada uno. Sus latidos parecían que latían al mismo tiempo, las respiraciones cada vez más agitadas demostraban que estaban a punto de terminar.

 

Con el ritmo establecido satisfaciendo a ambos, Steve llevó una mano al miembro del castaño comenzando a masturbarlo a la velocidad de las embestidas, provocando que Tony lo apretara aún más.

 

-Aah… Steve…

 

-Te amo…

 

Un par de embestidas más y ambos se corrieron uno tras de otro. El semen de Tony esparcido en el abdomen y pecho de Steve; el rubio se dejó caer por completo a la cama llevándose con él a su pareja, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, reconfortándolo dando un masaje en la espalda. Cuando sus respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad, Tony levanto la cabeza para darle un ligero beso a Steve.

 

-Y ¿te gustó tu regalo?

 

-Oh créeme, es el más satisfactorio que he recibido en toda mi vida

 

\- Teniendo los años que tienes sé que fue el mejor- contestó con obviedad para luego sonreír.

 

-Gracias de verdad, te amo Tony- dijo el rubio para luego dejar un beso en la castaña caballera de su pareja.

 

-También te amo- comentó Tony mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el pecho del rubio.

 

Al despertar al medio día; el despertar en esa época no fue tan malo, si tal vez en un inicio se sentía perdido y solo, pero si para poder terminar a donde estaba ahorita tenía que repetir todo, con gusto lo hacía, el solo ver a Tony dormido tranquilamente recostado junto a él, eran de los placeres más maravilloso que cualquier divino ser podía darle. Vivir con Tony hacía que su vida tuviera un conjunto de sentimientos y experiencias que solo el heredero Stark podía ofrecer. Que la vida le hiciera coincidir con esa resplandeciente luz, provocaba que todo lo malo que sufrió valiera totalmente la pena. No cambiaría por nada del mundo el despertar a lado de su más y enorme amor de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> En serio no se que decir XD es que lo estuve escribiendo cuando estaba en la oficina, y para hechar mas choro, apenas en diciembre empece a trabajar y con esta super dinamica que realizó mi muy amado grupo Multiverse Stony, fue que me anime a subir mi primer Fanfic (arroja confeti) y pues nada... Espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a steebe que fue para ella, y que espero haber puesto todos los puntos que lla pidió jajaja. Gracias de ante mano si les gustó.


End file.
